Emperor Bairong
Emperor Bairong (白龍; 바이롱 Bailong) is the original ruler of the Bairong Empire and the father of Yue Bairong, Lee Bairong and Xing Bairong. He is the main antagonist of the Deception in Bairong Arc while being in possession of his son, Yue’s (original Xing) body. Appearance Before the Dragon left him, the Emperor was a tall, middle aged man with dark and pointy hair, mustache and chin hair. He has long hair tied in a bun, contained in a pouch. He wore a hat with strings connected to the edges of it and beads dangling at the end, a ruqun with a combined collar and shoulder pad on top with fluff on the edges. He wore a thick, metal belt around his waist. After the Dragon left him, he is an old, wrinkled man with liver spots and the same type of hair style, only now all his hairs are white. His ruqun is black, although his accessories are the same, aside from the combined collar and shoulder pad not being fluffed at the end. After fusing with Yue, Yue’s body became the host. Personality The Emperor is a cunning, conniving and manipulative dictator who believes he has the absolute power over everything. He has no regard to human life, even treating his son's as pawns. He orchestrated several events that all led to war and the destruction of the nation that he once ruled, so that he could rebuild and rule with complete control and without objections. He believes no crime should be unpunished, this being one of the main motives to his large scheme. He only worries about his survival and is willing to compromise when in a situation that threatens his continued existence. In reality Emperor Bairong is the collection of 50 souls, one from each host of the White Dragon. Story History Emperor Bairong was the ruler of Bairong Empire for the last 5,000 years, although by transferring bodies 50 times and collecting all 50 souls from each body together with the White Dragon. Every 100 years, the White Dragon will move onto to a new host and the collection of souls will remain with the White Dragon. During the time of the three princes, Emperor Bairong was shown to have absolute power, commanding respect from everybody within the empire. When Yue (current Xing) was chosen to be the next Emperor, the Emperor encouraged Eunwon to assassinate Yue by telling him his brother who was chosen by the White Dragon mysteriously died. After Eunwon attempted to assassinate Yue, the Emperor reveals who motivated Eunwon in order to eradicate all that doubted the White Dragon’s choice, murdering Eunwon for his insolence. By the time Yue left, he was aware of the switch. When the current Yue (real Xing) became emperor, he prevented him from receiving all the power entitled by his position in order to begin his scheme. This event was closely followed by the rebellion of the Silver (Eun) Clan, which led him to wipe out the Clan with the Night Crows, only knowingly leaving one survivor, Eun Sul-Hwa. He manipulated Sul-Hwa by using her hatred to punish the current Yue (real Xing). Even though she ended up liking him, he ordered her death, knowing that Yue will fall in despair due to his love for her. The emperor also let the Long (Jang) Clan rebel as well as not preventing Prime Minister Vi’s attempt to take over until Yue was about to die, knowing the Prime Minister’s intention and deception will make Yue suffer more. He ended up killing the Prime Minister before he could finish off Yue, all of this was in order to have Yue accept him and the White Dragon. Deception in Bairong Arc Emperor Bairong asked for the WHs help in order to bring out Xing. The Emperor only revealed himself after Vihyun had reported viewing Xing and Lee fighting. He interrupted the fight between them in order to punish Xing for his insolence, as well as beating Lee up in the process. After a long deduction made by Lee, it is revealed that Emperor Bairong had taken over Yue Bairong's body. Lee also deduces the fact that this was all planned out by the Emperor, including the destruction of Bairong Empire. The Emperor is shown favoring Lee, stating that he should have made Lee his heir, and that the White Dragon's choice was regretful. Xing attacks with Kaizer Fist at the Emperor even after he used up all his chi, although surprisingly destroying a large area. During this attack, Yue’s soul holds the body in place, leaving it vulnerable to the attack. Unfortunately, Xing couldn’t bring himself to direct his attack at Yue’s body. Before the Emperor could finish off Xing, Lee shows himself again, with his clothes slowing fixing back with mana. Lee reveals his master, Meiling to the Emperor. Emperor is disgusted that Lee is contracted to a witch, stating he sold his soul to it. The Emperor attacks Lee, but his attempts are futile, not even scratching Lee while he is receiving mana. Lee proceeds to tell his father that he is now much weaker because the Emperor is subconsciously trying to suppress the interference from Yue. The Emperor is shocked by this and then declares he will begin using his full power, but he is impaled by Lee’s hand mid-sentence. The emperor offers Lee the chance to join with the White Dragon, telling him it isn't too late. Lee rejects this offer, releasing his hand from the Emperor’s chest. The White Dragon breaks free. Powers and Abilities Emperor Bairong is, like all martial artists, capable of superhuman speed and strength, master of hand-to-hand combat and chi control. He is also able to summon the White Dragon of the Bairong Empire, which selects the next Emperor. Physical abilities aside, as the dictator, he has command over the entire empire of Bairong, which is considered one of the most powerful nations, being one of the few countries that didn't need the aid of the Witch Hunters, along with Britain, until recently. He is also very intelligent and manipulative conspiring to take back the thrown and hijack his son's body. Chi Techniques: The Emperor is the most skilled chi user in the history of Bairong, being the individual possessing the souls and memories of all the past 50 emperors, who were the most skilled of their generation. Through the White Dragon, he has excelled in every technique and has relearned them 50 times. *'Shinbo' (신보 Sinbo; Release): The first stage of Chi control. It draws out a small amount of the user's Chi, and universally taught through the Bairong Empire. *'Shinchuk' (신축 Sinchug; Elasticity): The second stage of Chi control. It draws out a maximum of 30% of the user's Chi, and is taught only to the highly skilled elites of the Bairong Empire. *'Shinsok' (신속 Sinso''g; Swift): The third and final stage of Chi control, which draws 100% of the user's power. It can only be used by geniuses that has skills that are emperor worthy. **'Kaiser Fist''' (패왕붕권 Paewangbung-gwon): The only named technique so far using Shinsok, it consists of concentrating an incredible amount of Chi in a single fist, and releasing it in a punch. When properly used, it has the power to level entire city districts. It has been given the title, "Ultimate King Fistblow", because of its immense power, a power that only the most skilled Chi users can access. *'Enhanced Speed': Using the Bairong Chi martial arts, the Emperor can reach blinding speeds that can only be countered by better masters of speed and Chi usage. He often surprises his opponents by appearing right next to them in an instant, then defeating them in a single blow. *'Enhanced Strength': Using Chi, the Emperor's attacks can reach incredible levels of strength. *'Enhanced Durability': Chi users are capable of taking on blows that normal humans aren't able to. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: As the Emperor of Bairong as well as being trained to a high degree of skill once for each soul the White Dragon contains, the Emperor's skills is generally accepted as the strongest within the empire. Chi Perception: An ability possessed by all chi users, they can see the location of chi and the color emitted by it. Immense Chi Reserve: Being accepted by the White Dragon, the Emperor's would have an exceptionally vast reserve of Chi considering the fact that he is able to perform so many high-level, Chi consuming techniques. Trivia *He is shown to have aged a lot due to the Dragon leaving him, which also made his powers diminish drastically. *The 50 emperor souls that are in his body sometimes conflict with other, as shown when the souls stopped him from killing Yue (real Xing) because some of the souls liked him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Adversaries Category:Bairong Category:Deceased